Tripudio per Diabolus
by FrouFrouPrincess
Summary: There was alway that temptation, no matter what had happened in the past. Aion/Chrono


A/N: I was listening to Seether's "Whispers in the Dark" and this idea just sort of popped up.

Poor Aion and Chrono. At least there's no rape.

The title means Danse with the Devil, if my latin translator is right, aha.

* * *

**Tripudio per Diabolus**

Chrono tugged nervously at the collar of his white dress shirt. White, the color of purity, being worn by a demon.

Unfortunately no one here could share in the joke. Pity really.

He remembered another demon who wore white, and soon his thoughts were poisoned with nostalgia.

He was so immersed in his memories, that he actually thought he saw Aion. This of course was impossible, why he didn't know. Only that his mind wouldn't accept it.

But lo and behold, it was Aion. The term _Speak of the Devil and he shall appear _spoke volumes of Chrono's feelings as he saw Aion tilt his head to the side, before grinning in realization. He made his way over to where Chrono was silently wishing to disappear. He could have run, but a morbid curiosity rooted him to the spot. Like a child who touches the stove again, despite his mothers warning that it's hot, despite being burned before.

"Chrono, is that you?" Aion was all smiles as he noticed the other roll his eyes.

"Who else with purple hair and red eyes?" he tried to make it sound joking, but it came out like concrete attempting to make it's way through a chopping block. Cold and grating with sarcasm thrown in for good measure. Aion's smile slipped for a small moment, but it then returned at full force and Chrono was left to wonder if he practiced in the mirror.

"You might want to tone down on the social niceties Chrono, you're embarrassing me." Chrono couldn't help a small laugh that escaped, it was like nothing had ever happened, like nothing had ever changed.

"Right Aion, I'm embarrassing you. The whole guy-trying-to-flirt-with-me is doing wonders for my reputation." Now it was Aion's turn to laugh.

Maybe it would have stayed at this, a pleasant meeting at a ball, a simple and small catch up conversation. Maybe they would have parted ways and been left with a pleasant night. That last memory of each other, before all would go to a figurative, and possibly literal Hell.

Maybe, maybe if Chrono hadn't been right, maybe if they had changed that's how it would have gone. But they were still them, Aion thinking of Aion and what he wanted and needed now and Chrono unknowingly and unwilling falling for Aion all over again.

And so it turned out very differently, but for better or worse neither could really say.

His hands found Chrono's slim waist, and wasted no time in informing the other male of this by pulling and tugging on the hem of Chrono's crisp white shirt. Chrono fought the urge of giving into his body and becoming Aion's puppet. He cursed his feelings, and he cursed Aion for being the only one to ever make him feel this way. Yes, he had loved Mary, deeply. But his body belonged to Aion, and even he couldn't deny that there was an emotional void that no woman or man could ever fill. Aion had carved a whole into his entire being, making it impossible for him to ever truly forget.

How screwed up was their love. That is, if you wanted to call Aion's control and Chrono's puppet strings "Love".

For such a small word, Love held a very weighted meaning when used in a certain context.

The older male's breath ghosted against the pale shell of Chrono's ear, and he felt himself snap. This had always been his weakness, it seemed Aion remembered so. He pulled on a fistful of white hair and brought those sinful lips onto his.

He hated Aion, hell he hated himself, but he loved this.

Aion responded immediately, not surprised at all by Chrono's sudden eagerness. This only served to aggravate the younger, making him push Aion onto the bed, and pinning the muscular arms against cotton sheets. Finally Aion looked surprised and stared at Chrono with a look that showed it clearly. Just as Chrono stopped to admire his handiwork and be proud of himself, Chrono found himself maneuvered under Aion. He gave a frustrated growl and looked at the elder with defiant eyes, thought both knew he would do whatever Aion asked of him at this moment.

This was bliss, and this was sin.

"What are we doing?" Chrono found himself wondering aloud, his breathing labored and filled with an obvious exhilaration. Aion fixed him with a mock surprise stare.

"Do you really need an explanation Chrono? I thought we already had this talk. Chrono gave a small chuckle in response before shaking his head.

"Fine I'll rephrase. Why are we doing this?"

"Why not?"

"Asshole, I want an actual answer."

Aion sighed and sat up, straddling Chrono and lifting his head as though he was praying to God. Although the both knew that he would never do such a thing.

"I don't know Chrono. I mean as much as care about you, you would think I would want to protect you from things like this-"

"I'm not a child Aion." Chrono mumbled.

"Yeah. But you are younger than me, which makes half of me want to protect you, and the other half wants to screw you senseless."

Chrono looked at him.

"Yeah I know, it's not a great combination, Chrono."

This was their relationship, if you would call it that. One second they were joking, next they were trying to kill each other. And with Aion, sometimes even having sex varied in the most peculiar ways. One night it would be gentle, with all the desire to protect the younger he had professed earlier. The next it would be them living out their nightmares, barely gleaning any pleasure at all.

Despite everything though, Chrono knew he wouldn't trade Aion for anybody, nor would he trade their time for anything. He knew, of all people, how precious time and memories were.

That night was gentle. Maybe the most kind Aion had ever been to anyone. They had both been eager, but also wary. As though in a few years everything could change. As though this was their one and only chance to make up for all the time they had lost.

Chrono lay breathless, as he heard Aion get up, and the rustling of pants being slid up the older demon's legs. Chrono turned to him, his gaze holding no clemency for Aion, who wanted nothing more that to never look into the doleful eyes of his lover. Chrono himself wished he could stop the feelings from crawling up from his chest, and finding a home in his tears. He swallowed the question he always longed to ask.

And Aion pretended he was oblivious to it. Though the thought of laying in bed with Chrono all day, simply holding him, was a painfully inviting one.

"We'll just have to settle with the memory." He said softly, and as cryptic as the words were, Chrono somehow understood.

That was all that was exchanged, when Aion let the door thud behind him. There was a finality in it that made the air in Chrono's lungs constrict in a truculent fashion.

There was never a time to say three words every human wants to hear, because between Aion and Chrono, those were meaningless.

Yet, neither one could lie, and say they were glad they had never said it.

* * *

I love reviews...and sad things.

Ok, bizzle!


End file.
